You Before Me
by shabbyboi
Summary: Either Percy or Annabeth have to stay behind in Tartarus to close the Doors of Death. Set during the Giant War. Slight AU.


_A/N: In this story the Doors of Death work a little differently from the canon. Anyways, this is my first story so I'm super excited about it! If you read it, please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you guys think!_

* * *

-Percy POV-

"Percy look," Annabeth said. "They're the same."

Percy didn't have to look; he was already looking. _The Doors_. They were exactly like the set on Mt. Olympus, but instead of the grand white and gold of the throne room, they were black and gray, unwelcoming and foreboding.

It wasn't fair. He had been away from everything he knew and loved for so long and had given up so much just to get to this point. He knew that this wasn't just the culmination of the journey, but most likely his life. Percy already knew that someone would have to close the doors from Tartarus and he wasn't going to let anyone else make sacrifices for him.

He studied the doors more carefully. Black iron chains anchored the doors into the ground. As Percy watched, the frame shuddered and the doors burst open. Seeing the other side made Percy weak. He could see a cavern which, unlike the red and black of Tartarus, was a softer gray, with orange and gold accents, the colors of Earth, _home_.

"Wait," Bob cautioned. "We mustn't be hasty. You cannot pass through the doors with the mist, and removing your disguise without a plan will only result in your death."

Dozens of monsters rushed forward into the doors. As the got close, their sizes distorted so they could fit through the doors and they crossed into the other side. Percy wondered if the rest of the seven would be on the other side yet and if they were how they would get through the hordes of monsters.

After a few dozen monsters had passed through the doors shuddered again and slammed closed. Percy could see now that it was the Titans Hyperion and Krios holding the doors, opening and closing whenever there was room in the cave to let more through.

"As long as the chains are attached and the door is held open it will stay," whispered Bob. "To relocate the doors, we must cut the chains then hold the door closed until the other side is dealt with as well."

Percy knew how this would end from the time he plunged into Tartarus. He and Bob would slash the door chains while Annabeth got to safety. After that, he would close the doors while Bob defended him.

"Percy...?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

She knew him all too well.

* * *

-Annabeth POV-

"Brothers!" called Bob.

"Iapetus, where have you been! Couldn't bother to help your own blood in their cause, eh?" answered Hyperion.

"I did not know who I was, Hyperion. I do not fight for what I do not know."

"And now? Do you know who you are? A Titan, _crushed_, by a single demigod," snarled Hyperion. "Take charge of my door so I can leave, I've had my time in this stinking pit. It is time for you to do your part, _brother_."

_STINKING PIT. _A voice echoed over the ground. Annabeth tensed, she'd only heard one voice as powerful as that, the voice of Gaea.

Shrapnel flew up from the ground and ripped through Hyperion and Krios, shredding them while the pieces were pulled back into the ground. Bob tensed looking around, but there was nothing new to see.

_From dust they were, and to dust they have returned_, the voice boomed, _I see you Iapetus and you are weak, but you are no longer you._

"I am Bob," Bob said simply. "I chose to be more than what I was."

_No matter, you no longer belong to Gaea or me and so you will die as befits an outcast. Monsters, I call upon you to end him_.

Just as the presence was felt, it was gone. But the monsters were all glaring at Bob. There were thousands of them and only one of him. Annabeth realized it was time to act.

_CLANK_

One of the chains shattered. It was Percy. Annabeth could see him clearly now; no death mist and he was going for the second chain.

Annabeth beat him to it, she threw her sword at the chain and heard it break too as her own camouflage melted away. Now they both had no concealment, no protection.

"I was trying to protect you Wise Girl," grumbled Percy. "Only one of us needed to get the chains."

"And let you have all the fun?" She countered.

Percy smirked at me knowing exactly what she had done. "I knew it would be harder than that."

Their exchange was cut short by the roar of monsters charging at us and Bob. It didn't matter to them that just seconds ago Percy and her had looked just like them. They were now back to our normal selves and that meant they were food.

Percy fought with Bob, driving back horde after horde of Cyclops while Annabeth ducked and weaved through monsters.

"Go," Bob spoke addressing Percy and me. "I will close the doors; you must complete your quest."

She looked at Percy and he seemed to agree, but he didn't want to say it.

"No Bob, you can't stay here, you'll die!" exclaimed Percy

"It is ok Percy," Bob smiled. "I found my purpose and you gave it to me. I am happy to do this."

The monsters were starting to thin out near the doors, but Annabeth could see a sea of them on the horizon, maybe minutes away, and even these were all they could handle.

"It is time," Bob said. "We must close the doors before it is too late!"

As Bob turned around, though, the impossible happened. A lucky cyclops speared Bob through the back, rendering him immobile.

_"AARRGHH!"_ Bob roared, the very sound shattering Annabeth's heart.

"Come on!" yelled Percy with tears in his eyes. "We have to go!"

Percy sprinted to the doors and Annabeth followed. She should have known this was how it would end. It wouldn't be fair to Percy if he had fallen into Tartarus for her sake and was the one left behind. He would have to be the one to go through the doors. He was too powerful to be left behind. All Annabeth had was her wits, while Percy had power over the seas and earth and was a natural leader. It was only the logical choice that Annabeth would have to stay.

"Ladies first," smirked Percy holding onto a door.

"No, no. I'll follow you though," replied Annabeth.

"You gotta go Annabeth," frowned Percy. "The monsters will be here any minute. This is why I'm here right now, to make sure you get through safely."

"Fat chance, Seaweed Brain," I said. "Either you go or neither of us goes." Of course, Percy would have to go, Annabeth figured. She just had to work out how.

Percy held his ground not moving from his post.

Annabeth sighed, "Fine, I'll go," and moved forward. As she did, though, she lunged at Percy, who probably should have been expecting this, but surprisingly was caught off guard. She grappled him towards the door and tried to throw him, but he regained his footing suddenly and swung around.

Percy spun and drew Riptide as if to smack her through the doors with it. Annabeth dove for her drakon-bone sword and raised it, just as riptide's handle was coming down on her.

He managed to twist its handle and face her towards the doors.

"Tell my family I love them," Percy deadpanned.

"Tell them yourself." Annabeth dropped and kicked Percy back, trying to force him into the doors again.

Annabeth was now in full combat with Percy, blade on blade, and she was losing fast. Percy had always been an outstanding swordsman and Annabeth had barely ever used a sword. She would have to rely on her brain as usual.

As Percy lunged at her, she swung her sword down and tripped Percy. Riptide sliced through Annabeth's arm, but it was a strike only meant to hurt, not damage. Annabeth barely registered the pain as she shoved Percy.

This was it. There would be no final words. Already Percy was falling through the doors and Annabeth got ready to swing the doors shut.

_FLOOOSH_

Behind Annabeth, there was a noise of something bursting. She turned to see that Percy had burst a blood vessel on the ground and used the water to anchor himself before he fell through. Annabeth cursed. She thought that she had saved him for sure.

Percy fell back into Tartarus, his face contorted in pain. Annabeth noticed that she had cut his shin bone when tripping him, and Percy couldn't stand as a result.

Somehow, he found the resolve to smile. "Not today, Wisegirl. You can't beat me. I've got too much to lose."

Tears started to well at Annabeth's eyes. "Me too Percy, don't you understand how I'd feel if it was my fault you died? I love you! I couldn't live if you were gone," she cried.

Percy's eyes started to water as well. "Well live for me then. Tell our story. Keep me alive in our friends' memories."

"No," she said, having made up her mind. There was no way Annabeth would let Percy die for her.

"You don't have a choice," Percy said sadly. He stared into her eyes as if trying to burn their image into his brain.

Annabeth felt her body move, rising. She realized Percy was using his abilities over water to control her body. Annabeth felt nauseous. Under any other circumstance, she would've been mortified, and would never have been able to trust Percy ever again.

But she understood now, Percy would do anything in his power, no matter how drastic to keep her alive.

"No Percy!" Annabeth screamed out. "You promised. You said we'd never be separated again! 'Never again!' Those were your words!"

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but I was never going to let you die. Anyways, you should've made me promise on the Styx. Make sure you get a genuine promise next time!" Percy smiled sadly at Annabeth.

"How can you joke now? Put me down, the crew needs you! The camp, your parents, Tyson! What would they do without you!" Annabeth was grasping at anything that could make Percy drop her.

Percy sighed, "I'm sorry Annabeth. I wish we could have made it. If anyone deserved it, it was us."

Annabeth nodded. She knew what was coming and she was powerless to stop it.

"Promise me one thing, Annabeth," Percy asked. His eyes were losing their color and turning into a darker shade of green, as if his life were being drained before her. "Don't waste it, your life I mean. Live for me and I will always be with you. I'll never leave you, I swear it."

"No, Percy! I love you, let me stay with you!" cried Annabeth.

"I love you too Wise Girl," grimaced Percy. "But _please_ promise me. On the Styx."

"I-I promise Percy. I'll do it for you, but I'll always wait for you," said Annabeth with finality. This was the moment she had been dreading.

"Oh, and Annabeth?" Percy looked back up into her eyes again and smiled contentedly.

"Yes?"

"Tell the stars I said hello."

With that, Annabeth was thrown into the cavern, scrambling to her feet as soon as she landed. Just as she got up she saw Percy twisting, still on the ground with thousands of monsters just behind him, and pulled the Earth doors shut, closing Annabeth's side. Seconds later with a loud grinding noise, the doors shuddered and disappeared.

* * *

Annabeth ran to the cave wall where the doors had just been and pounded on the wall, crying and screaming.

"Annabeth?" a soothing voice called out.

She turned around and saw the rest of the crew and Nico standing in the cavern. They looked as if they couldn't believe their eyes, that Annabeth was back from Tartatus.

"Oh my Gods you made it!" Piper cried out. "We cut the chains, but couldn't close the doors until you and Percy made it back!"

_Percy_

The name hung in the air as Annabeth started to cry again as she heard the name. The rest of the seven stared at her, slowly catching on to what happened.

"No... no, no, no. How!?" cried out Hazel. "What happened?"

Jason sat down heavily, one of his arms heavily bandaged and red. He looked as if he was going into shock.

"The doors," cried Annabeth through her tears. "One of us had to close them."

Frank was holding onto Hazel as she cried into his shoulder. "And of course, he closed them." He balled his fists, trying not to show weakness, but a tear rolled down his cheek anyhow. He also had injuries all over him and an arrow sticking out of his leg.

"Guys, the place isn't stable. We have to get out of here," said Nico in a gravelly voice. Annabeth had barely registered that he was there with them, but when she heard his voice, she was surprised to hear the pain in it. She was always under the impression that Nico either hated or was jealous of Percy.

"Hazel, I'm going to need your help to travel out of here. Everybody grab hands," he said. The cave rumbled loudly and rocks fell from the ceiling.

Hazel pulled herself away from Frank and nodded. Everybody grabbed hands and the cave melted away into the bright, sunny landscape above.

* * *

Reyna was waiting for the demigods on the Argo II. Annabeth barely bothered to wonder how or why she was here; it didn't matter anymore. None of this did.

"Where's Percy," Reyna's question burned through the group, none of them willing to answer.

"No," whispered Reyna. She assumed the worst from the expressions of the six. "How? He was powerful, he fought a giant single-handedly, he could summon storms, how is it possible?"

"Reyna," Annabeth answered. It was the first time she had spoken since the cave. "We fell into Tartarus. The doors, one of us had to-" Annabeth's voice broke. She couldn't go on.

"Did he say anything to you?"

Annabeth looked up at the grief-stricken praetor's face. "He told me to carry his spirit with me, to live my life and not to waste it."

"Of course he did," Reyna said. "Always thinking of others even when faced with death. I'm really sorry Annabeth, I wish I could stay to be here with you, but I will be leaving with Nico now, to take the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth saw Nico harnessing himself to the statue fifty feet away and decided to talk to him. As she approached, Nico sighed, as if he knew what was coming.

"To be fair," Annabeth thought to herself, "He probably does."

"Well?" She asked Nico. It was a last desperate, hope.

"I'm sorry Annabeth," Nico said bitterly. "I felt his death, more than I've felt any other person's death, even more than my own sister's"

Annabeth broke down, she didn't even care anymore. She fell to the ground and cried as if there were no happiness left in the world.

"Annabeth?" Nico asked softly, "Can I talk to you? It's about... him."

Annabeth sat up and nodded.

"I don't know how this is going to go... I mean me telling you this." Nico shook nervously. "Well... I had a bit of a crush... on Percy." He added.

Annabeth looked up at him "I thought you hated him. Or that you liked me." She laughed with no happiness behind it.

"No," Nico replied. "It's the reason I could never... well I could never be around both of you. I hated him because it represented everything I was afraid of, the reason I told myself I would never be accepted. But anyway, just know that I cared for him too, you're not the only one going through loss right now. I'm sure the rest of the crew can help you Annabeth. None of them could possibly know what you've lost, but they can still help you."

"Thanks, Nico." Annabeth was genuinely grateful. She was almost _happy_ to hear someone else tell her how they had also loved Percy, that she would not be alone in her grief.

"Don't repeat my mistakes," Nico offered. "Let the others help you, and please don't fool yourself into thinking that you have to go through this alone. I already made that mistake, I would hate for someone to go through what I did."

Annabeth thought about that for a while.

* * *

By the time the Argo II set sail for Athens, it was nightfall. The crew all seemed to want to talk to Annabeth, but she made it clear that she needed some alone time, but also that she would be ok. Well... as much as would be possible.

She looked up at the stars. There were so many tonight, stretched out across the sea. She could see all the constellations, and remembered teaching Percy about them; of Gemini, the twins who rode the golden ram, and Ursa Major, mother of the twins. All stories whose endings were just as unhappy as her's. Castor, falling off the ram to his death, Callisto, the bear, being hunted down.

But there was one constellation that Annabeth recognized that she hadn't taught to Percy. In fact, he had been right next to her when it had formed, injured and spent from holding the sky. If Annabeth focused she could almost imagine her and Percy on that winter night, suffering from loss, staring as the stars scattered across the sky in a very particular pattern.

There she was, _huntress_, running across the sky, bow in hand.

Annabeth resolved herself. She would remember Percy and keep him with her. She would tell his story.

She would live.

"Percy says hello."

_Fin._


End file.
